plastic_apocalyptic_centralfandomcom-20200213-history
Sarge
Sarge appears in Army Men, Army Men 3D, Army Men II and Army Men: Toys in Space. Unlike Sgt. Hawk, Sarge is a regular Green Nation soldier. He leads a small team of green infantrymen to stop General Plastro's army. Some fans tend to think that this Sarge and his team are unrelated to any characters from Army Men: Sarge's Heroes and his exploits take place in a different continuity from the Sarges Heroes continuity all together. This theory is supported by the fact that in Sarge's Heroes, the occurrences of the Portals are presented as something that has recently been discovered rather than something that has been going on for a while and very few Green troops are aware of this as well as numerous other discrepancies regarding events from the First three games and the Sarge's Heroes series. As fans stated, following the end of 3DO, it is unclear on what became of Sarge, as he is never seen again, following Army Men Toys in Space, it is likely that he perished during the Bombing of Greentown in 2004, or might have retired from the military all together as of 2011, however this appears to be unlikely as Captain William Blade is still shown to be active after his squadron was reactivated, during the Yard War in the year 2011, so it is likely that Sarge maybe among the Greentorians fighting the Tan in the real world, and is working with the Greentorians as part of joint operations between both the Green Nation and Greentoria. If proven true, he will mostly likely be under the command of Greentorian General Armstead, instead of Col. Grimm. Trivia * It is unknown what finally happened to him, he is believed by some fans to be Col. Grimm. * During the games Sarge was in (with the exception of Army men 3d) he had the most health of all Green Nation infantry suggesting he was really able to take a hard beating, but even he had his limits. *As it suggests, it is unclear of what became of Sarge following Toys in Space, as he is either retired, killed by the Bombing of Greentown in 2004, or is still an active duty soldier fighting side by side with the Greentorians in the real world as of 2011. **Had the theory of him fighting in 2011 had been true, it would be most likely that Sarge would be under the command of General Armstead, instead of Col. Grimm. **This would also mean that if Sarge is indeed among the Greentorians fighting off the Tan in the Yard, that Green Nation soldiers from the 3DO Plastic Universe are indeed clashing against the Tanolians, signifying that Greentorians aren't the only Green Soldiers that the Tanolians are facing off during the Yard War. *Had he been canon to the Tanolia-Green War, he would have been among one of the 3DO characters to return to the front after 12 years. *It was mentioned that Captain William Blade of Alpha Wolf Squadron was in the real world, during the Yard War, this could mean that Sarge, or other characters of the formal 3DO Game Universe may make an appearance in 2091riveraisrael's visual arts story tribute to the Plastic Apocalypse series created by Michael Akkerman. Category:Green Army Men Category:Green Soldiers Category:Green Military Category:Green Nation Category:Characters created by 3DO Category:Tanic-Greeno Conflict Era